The Biggest of Plans
by CaesarCaesar
Summary: Oneshot. Draco wants a divorce, Hermione is willing to help. Lightening fast romance. I don't own the characters - their all JKR. Rated M for a reason.


_A/N: Title taken from a song by Elbow. Not my characters, not something I intend to do a sequel too. Currently working on something with my friend and just posted this to get a plot bunny out of my head. I hope you enjoy it and leave a review if you can. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. _

**The Biggest of Plans**

Hermione sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. Today had been a long one, full to the brim of more cases for her to sort through. It was hard enough being a divorce solicitor, even harder when the cases were majority magical – an even harder system to work than the muggle one. Divorces were not granted as easily, yet so many people wanted them.

She was looking forward to going home and curling up with her cat, Frog. She rolled her eyes for the millionth time at the name her fiancé had picked out – against her will – for her new familiar. The clock on her desk chimed, "holy cow," she muttered, realising quite how late it was. She wondered if Molly would have left her any food as she normally did when Hermione was working late. She hoped desperately that her soon to be mother in law had nipped in and left something. She was starved and her tired feet protested the thought of anything more than a quick re-heat, a glass of wine and bed.

She hoped Ron wouldn't mind that she'd cancelled another of their dinners, it wasn't that she prioritised work, but in the aftermath of the war, many witches and wizards had lived in a sense of almost security – where they didn't quite trust the safety and many got married quickly and now, she was dealing with repercussions of this. Because five years after the war, no more dark wizards had emerged and people had begun to realise their marriage had been of convenience and impulse, not of love.

She began to sort out the papers she had been looking at, putting them into files on the shelves next to her desk. Two years after passing all her exams in order to be a solicitor, she was now secure in a job – it had taken hard work, but now she was earning a wage she was happy with and most days, she enjoyed her job and she _loved _when she won a case.

She pushed a few items into her handbag and was about to leave when there was a soft tap on her door. She groaned quietly before answering and telling the person to come in. She rested against her desk, pressing her bottom into the hard wood there. The door opened and a man stepped in.

"Miss Granger." He greeted her, regarding her coolly. She felt her breath hitch. Draco Malfoy had matured in the five years that had passed since she last saw him. "I'm sorry its late."

She raised an eyebrow, "Mr Malfoy, what can I help you with?" Her voice was clipped, she inwardly shrugged – old grudges died hard.

Malfoy took a deep breath before starting, "I got married two years ago, an arranged marriage." Hermione already knew this, she had read it in the Daily Prophet and Ron had made a joke over breakfast about it. She had been fresh out of university then, still searching for a job. She nodded for Malfoy to continue. "Astoria is an elegant lady and I do not wish to upset my parents, or her, however, I do not love her - and I want out."

Hermione smirked, "and so you came to me?"

"So I came to you." Malfoy agreed, pressing his lips together firmly. Hermione smiled a little, he had indeed become a man – maybe the tosser had grown some manners, too. "You seem to get good results." He added, as an afterthought.

"I like to win." she shrugged. "I'll take your case – but I'm not cheap."

Malfoy returned her smirk. "Didn't think so. No matter, I have money." He stepped closer to her, she stood up off of her desk automatically. He held out his hand. She paused before accepting it and shaking.

"Come by again tomorrow, Mr Malfoy. Around lunch time, we'll go over finer details then." He nodded his agreement and turned to leave. She sighed, this was going to be interesting.

* * *

Hermione looked up as the door to her office opened. She allowed herself a small smile as Malfoy entered. "I was told not to knock." He said as he walked towards her desk. She held out a hand to indicate he should sit in one of the leather chairs before her.

"I have a head ache and the constant knocking irritates me." She explained. He waved his wand and for a second she wondered what he was doing, before two cups of tea appeared before them, as well as two sandwiches and a few other bits and pieces.

"Lunch." he said as a way of explaining.

"I don't normally eat lunch." Hermione said, before thanking him and taking a sip of the hot tea. "This is fantastic."

Malfoy smiled, "so... my divorce?"

"Yes. Your divorce, lets talk about that."

* * *

Hermione gasped as Draco's hands grabbed at her hair, pulling her head further down so he had more access to her throat. He sucked, licked and delicately nipped at the soft skin he found there. Hermione hissed as Draco bit lightly at her collarbone.

"You are so very beautiful when you're hot, Miss Granger." She hissed at his voice, her lack of words amused him. But he was far too close to catching his prey to laugh now. "What do you want from me?" He whispered into her throat. She groaned in response. It was all he needed.

He cast a smell to lock and silence the room. No distractions. This tension had been growing for too long, they needed this. His divorce was becoming harder and more tedious and they were both becoming stressed as they tried to rid him of Astoria. Her boyfriend, fiancé, whatever clearly didn't pay her beautiful body enough attention and by god he was going to give her exactly what she needed.

He would call it a little extra payment on his side, for all her extra hours and he wouldn't deny that he wouldn't enjoy every minute of it.

He unbuttoned her blouse, her hands left his hair and began to steady her on the desk behind her. She leaned against it for support. Draco smirked into her breast as her blouse fell to the floor. The lace of her bra was thin, and he began to suck on the hardened nipple he could access through the flimsy material. He wondered if she had known this was coming and therefore worn this _attractive _bra. Or maybe she always dressed like this. He snaked a hand behind her back and unclasped the bra, it followed her blouse onto the floor. He moved back up to kiss her lips. His hand trailing down to her trousers, he undid the buttons and she wiggled her way out of them. The desk was seeming more and more comfortable. He quickly brushed the few papers residing on it and pushed her fully back onto it. He climbed on top of her, wondering why he hadn't taken her before now.

He took a moment to admire her, her wild hair spilled around her, her chest moved rapidly – she wanted him. His eyes moved down the curves of her stomach, her hips, her thighs. Her knickers were a similar material to her bra, but a different colour. He smirked before bending down, his lips meeting her inner thigh as she raised her legs to provide more room for him.

She arched her hips and he slipped his fingers into the waistband of her knickers, before sliding them off and throwing them down on the floor. He took a deep breath. She definitelywanted this. Her coarse hair was damp with desire. She hissed as he traced a finger up her inner thigh and softly parted her lips. "You want me, quite a lot, don't you, miss Granger?" She nodded, biting her lip to stop herself from pleading with him. This teasing was too much to bear.

He quickly removed his shirt, followed by his trousers. He settled himself back down on top of her, kissing her hard, she responded to him immediately, her tongue entwining with his and tasting ever inch of his lips. She dared to move then, moving her hands down towards boxer shorts, she helped him eagerly out of them before parting her legs further. He hissed as his erect manhood came in contact with her soft hairs. She giggled. He opened his eyes and moved to respond, but before he could, she had arched her hips and he wanted to say nothing.

Her hips fell back onto the desk and he followed her, entering her in one quick, easy motion. She gasped as he filled her quite completely, and he lowered his mouth to her neck again, he began to easily move within her, his thrusts growing harder and more rapid as the urge to hear her gasp like that again filled him. He moved in and out, she rose her legs to wrap them around his waist, holding him to her. "Fuck." she cried into his hair as he continued to ravish her neck as he pumped in and out of her. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Language. Miss Granger." Draco teased. Moving a finger down to her clit, giving it a gentle rub. "Come for me, darling." He whispered, claiming her mouth once again, he thrust harder this time, and she did exactly as she was told. Arching her hips and crying out, a cry which he smothered with his mouth. His own orgasm followed a few thrusts later, she was already spent below him, but she did not protest him finishing off himself. He spilled inside her and she kissed his forehead when he did. He collapsed on top of her, sweating and quite exhausted.

* * *

He did not knock, he had not knocked in months. Since the first time he had entered her office.

He still brought her lunch, every time they met. For the months she had worked endlessly on his divorce. He sat in front of her and she smiled as he produced her tea and sandwich.

"Miss Granger," he began. She wasn't sure why he still insisted on them using last names when they had been shagging for the last five months. But she wondered if he found it as sexy as she did. "I need to speak with you about something."

She nodded for him to continue. "Astoria came to my flat last night." She tilted her head and took a sip of tea. "We had a long discussion. We've decided to give it another shot. I know you've worked hard on this case and I will pay you completely for what you have done."

"You're getting back together with Astoria?"

"That's what I just said, isn't it?"

Hermione stood and began to study her shelf, not really reading the title of the books that sat there. "You and Astoria are together." Draco followed her, putting a hand on her waist. "Get off me." she hissed before moving away from him.

"Hermione." He pleaded, "be rational."

"Hermione?" She screeched, "I thought it was Miss Granger? I thought you seemed quite content to be getting divorced, particularly when you were shagging me on that very desk! Or that damn arm chair, or -"

"I'm sorry." He muttered. She felt tears sting her eyes. She didn't know why she was being so irrational about this, what did she expect? Draco Malfoy to suddenly want her? She knew he desired her, he had made that blatantly clear. But he didn't love her. He didn't want a relationship with her. A life. She had Ron for that, and now Malfoy had his pretty little wife.

"Get out." she whispered. "I don't want your money, just get out."

He left, daring not to protest. He had hurt her, he hadn't wanted to hurt her.

* * *

They saw each other on occasion. Dropping off their children at King's Cross, at ministry get togethers, in Diagon Alley.

She always received a curt nod, he never received anything.

It was three weeks before her forty third birthday when she heard the door to her office open, it hadn't changed – besides more bookshelves to accommodate her ever growing collection. Plus the new addition of photographs on her once empty desk. Her children smiled up at her every time she glanced at them.

She looked up from the papers she was signing. Her breath caught. Draco Malfoy had matured in all those years.

"Miss Granger." He greeted.

"Weasley," she corrected instantly, "its Mrs Weasley now."

"Of course." he muttered, before closing the door behind him, he whispered a quick charm to lock it before walking towards her. "Of course." He repeated.

She stood, about to demand he leave when he silenced her with another step towards her.

His lips met hers and her eyes instantly closed, arms wrapping around him as though they had been doing this for years – not for a few months, years ago.

"I want a divorce." He whispered into her mouth and she nodded in response. "I want you." He added, as an afterthought. She nodded again before backing herself into her desk. This was a dance they had not done for a long time but oh, how they remembered the steps.


End file.
